Anita the Vampire Slayer
by lostjuniper
Summary: Anita is a vampire slayer. Jennifer is a vampire. When the two worlds collide what will happen? Love? Betrayal? Death? You shall see...
1. Chapter 1: When Night Falls

The Present: The Night

Jennifer closed her eyes solemnly, inhaling the scent of Anita's sweat and fear just outside her window for the last time. The words of her Vampire clan echoing in her mind

"_You Must Kill her before she kills you."_

Slowly brushing the thought away with another,

Jennifer opened her eyes and turned looking at Anita through the glass.

She wanted to remember every detail of Anita's face before what was going to happen, happened.

As she stared both her and Anita thought about the memories they had shared before that night had come.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

The Past: Memories Before the Night

Jennifer twirled the flag pole with finesse in her hands eyeing Anita with exuberance while Anita smiled back.

They had become friends during the beginning of the school year when Jennifer had "transferred" from her old school to Devils Kettle High. Each with their own separate and secret motivation.

As the rally finished Jennifer changed out of her Flag Gear and went to Anita's Locker.

"Hey Needy.."

"Hey Jennifer…" Anita said frowning slightly.

"You Know I don't like it when you call me that.."

Jennifer smiled

"I'm just messing with you....Anita"

Anita grinned eyeing Jennifer in amusement

"We'll see how long that lasts"

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Needy just rolls off the tongue more you know?"

Jennifer played with her heart shaped clan necklace watching Anita.

Anita blushed averting her eyes.

"Oh and hey what are you doing tonight? There's a band playing at the Melody Lane bar that I'd think you'd like.." Jennifer said casually.

Anita smiled

"I have no plans… so I guess I'm up for it"

"Sweet..I'll pick you up around eight then?"

Anita nodded.

"Great, see you then" Jennifer said walking away jauntily.

The thought

"Tonight I will finally be able to feed"

playing through her mind.

Anita watched her for a moment, forgetting the plans that she had made since she had discovered what Jennifer was, earlier on in the year. And then she remembered once more.

The thought

"Tonight I will slay her"

Playing through her mind.

The day went by quickly and soon it was night and Anita still hadn't found anything to wear.

She turned looking at the clock in her room that read 7:52pm

And cursed under her breath.

~What the hell are you doing?

You're going to the bar tonight to Slay her not date her~

Anita thought frowning at herself in the mirror.

She sighed finally deciding on a black jacket and a dark purple shirt just as the door bell rang outside.

"I'm coming!"

Anita yelled knowing Jennifer's acute ears could hear her.

She took one last glance at herself in the mirror shaking her head,

went downstairs and opened the door.

As the door opened Jennifer smiled giddily.

The sweet scent of Anita's blood overpowering her so much she could barely give an answer when Anita said laughing

"Wow what drugs have you been taking?"

Jennifer breathed in ignoring her momentarily and then said

"None yet…we'll see by the end of the night"

Anita frowned as her heart sped up in fear.

But quickly regained her composure and smiled

"Let's go."

They went outside of the house and headed to Jennifer's car.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming in Stills

The Past: Memories before the night continued..

It took only 15 minutes to get to the Melody Lane bar but Jennifer wanted to take the car anyway.

They walked inside finding two seats at the bar and looked around.

The band was still setting up but Jennifer sat up quickly and pulled Anita towards the stage floor anyways saying

"Well we might as well find a spot now before the floor gets crowded".

Anita went along with it thinking all the while

~Tonight I will finish you.~

Jennifer had to make Anita as comfortable as possible because soon the music would be enough to sway her into doing anything Jennifer wanted.

What Anita didn't know was that all of Jennifer's clan was in the band playing.

Just as undead as she was, but they had powers above draining humans.

They could also drug them into a state of mental paralysis with their music.

Humans would then, instead of feeling gloomy, feel happiness above any other kind they'd felt and simultaneously lose the basic control of their minds.

Therefore..easily gullible and easy to feed on.

The band began playing.

Their sound enveloping the air in the room slowly.

Jennifer sighed in awe of her Clan's music ability and slid her fingers absentmindedly into Anita's.

Anita widened her eyes in surprise and looked at Jennifer.

Jennifer laughed looking at Anita and then back at her clan.

Anita smiled but soon remembered why she was there and let go of Jennifer's hand.

What Jennifer hadn't known was that Anita wore a necklace around her neck as well shaped like a heart,

except inside it,

it contained a tiny yet lethal amount of iron, that could and would protect her against any vampire.

Regardless of what powers they had…most of the time.

Anita's mother had given it to her just before she died two years before. The result of a vampire encounter.

No one had believed Anita when she tried to tell the police

and anyone she thought could help her find her mother's killer, but she had still known it to be true.

She was in a sense because of her mother..a vampire slayer.

Anita closed her eyes feeling the music around her pulse inside her body.

Then suddenly the sound of the music stopped

and she opened her eyes.

The bar was still filled with people and the band was on the stage but no one was moving, it was as if everyone was on pause.

As Anita looked around in confusion she began to feel heat around her eyes

and her glasses lit up with flames.

She had the strong urge to take them off but couldn't and saw through them

A still and silent Jennifer.

She wasn't moving just staring.

As panic began to spread through Anita she closed her eyes

And when she opened them

she and Jennifer were on the ground outside of the Melody Lane Bar, that was aflame inches away from them.

Anita wanted to say something to Jennifer but no matter how hard she tried words refused to come out of her mouth. It was as if she had lost control of something.

Not knowing what else to do she placed her hands on Jennifer's face making sure she was there and it wasn't just another weird still dream.

Jennifer looked so different

as if something had happened that Anita hadn't realized.

Soon Jennifer was being pulled into her clan's van away from the fire but Anita was in a state of confusion.

She stood up watching her go, unable to speak or move any further, her feet cemented to the ground.

~What's wrong with me~

Anita thought breathing in and out as if her life depended on it.

Weeks passed by and neither of them spoke a word to each other.

Jennifer's clan had forbidden her to be near what they called "the human" any longer and if she were to disobey them they threatened to kill Anita.

Anita on the other hand had stayed home, thinking over what had happened.

Soon as time seemed to inch by,

Jennifer grew angry at her clan and wanted to see Anita.

She hadn't fed on anyone in weeks out of protest.

And she had wanted to make sure Anita was okay,

safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Touch

**The Past: Memories Before the Night continued…**

Soon she reached Anita's house and from just outside she could hear Anita weeping.

Jennifer wanted to comfort her, wanted to tell her everything would be as it was before the fire , before they met, before anything

but didn't know if she was capable of legitimate sympathy.

She thought of being inside the house next to Anita wherever she was and focused on the sound coming from her.

Her mind screamed as her body separated into tiny red sparkling particles and moved gradually from outside to inside, searching for Anita.

She'd never tried this for a human before because of the negative side effects

But she knew whatever Anita was crying about was probably her fault.

For Awhile Jennifer lost all sense of reality and couldn't process why she was the way she was until finally her body returned to its physical self and she was sitting beside Anita.

Anita couldn't tell if Jennifer was really there

since she'd seen Jennifer in many of the 'still' dreams that had come since the fire.

She only stared letting the tears fall freely from her face.

Before Jennifer could say anything to ease her anguish, the enticing smell of Anita's blood overwhelmed her senses and since she hadn't fed on anyone for weeks,

the control she once had was gone.

Anita saw the deranged look on Jennifer's face and tried to back away but Jennifer moved too quickly for her and forced her against the wall near where they had been sitting.

"You…Smell.. So.. Delicious.. "

Jennifer said.

Anita trembled trying to control her terror and whispered

"You wouldn't hurt me…even if you were a dream

because some part of you..somewhere deep inside knows that I'm the only one you have".

Jennifer pressed her teeth against Anita's neck ready to expose her fangs when what Anita said finally reached her ears.

She then backed away realizing that Anita was right.

Her clan was loyal when it came to getting everyone blood

but they weren't kind to her like Anita was,

they didn't care about her like Anita did.

Or like she thought Anita did.

Anita sank to the floor forgetting once more that the only reason she'd befriended Jennifer was to kill her.

After the fire all the reason she had left, disappeared into the far corners of her unopened subconscious

And what remained was an inner desire for oneness with anything or anyone to prove

She wasn't insane.

That her waking 'still 'dreams were a figment of her imagination.

That the world wasn't as mystical as she believed it to be and Jennifer wasn't a vampire and she wasn't destined to kill her.

Tears continued to run down Anita's face as Jennifer disappeared right before her eyes and red particles remained where she had been

"Jennifer?"

Anita mumbled.

She walked towards the particles somewhat aware that they either were Jennifer

Or were a part of her.

Jennifer's body re-appeared slowly and succinctly.

Anita watched in slight fear and awe.

"I've got something to tell you Anita.."

Jennifer said.

Anita shook her head

Weeping still

"I already know..".

For a moment the world stood still

but Anita sensed it wasn't one of her dreams.

Their thoughts began to slow and become one as their eyes said things they might never say aloud, and without thinking Jennifer leaned towards Anita as Anita leaned towards Jennifer.

And Soon their soft lips were melding together, touching and feeling in a way neither had ever experienced

as if the world would explode if they stopped

and they didn't

for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5: Red

**Chapter 5- The Past: Memories Before the Night continued…**

Anita tore away from Jennifer reluctantly, catching her breath

"We Can't…..I'm not..who you think I am"

she said, her eyes downcast.

Jennifer touched her own mouth with her fingertips, ignoring Anita,

as her skin rose in temperature and her eyes faded from the calm sky blue they usually were,

to dark blood red.

Anita watched in alarm as Jennifer closed the small space between them once more,

Gliding her right outstretched hand against Anita's cheek.

Jennifer mumbled something in a language Anita couldn't understand as an eruption of want entered inside her and spread through her veins.

And when words were beginning to escape from Anita's lips,

Jennifer's right hand had covered them, while her left arm had slid around Anita's back pressing Anita against her body so firmly, she could almost hear Anita's bones shattering.

Anita inhaled weakly attempting to move away as

Jennifer's jasmine and honey scented hair wafted into her nostrils.

"Jennifer?"

Anita said though her voice was muffled.

Jennifer didn't reply.

She only, in response, removed her right hand from over Anita's face and pressed her lips against Anita's exposed mouth.

Soon Anita gave in, her arms no longer loose at her sides but around Jennifer's neck,

as her legs declined in strength.

She would've fallen but Jennifer still held her in her grasp.

Her free hand urgently reaching beneath the faded gray t-shirt Anita was wearing, to her barely uncovered breasts.

But the smell of Anita's blood engulfing the breathing space around her,

distracted her once more and she dropped her hand.

Her lips gradually moving from Anita's mouth to her neck,

The blood so near, Jennifer's fangs had extended outward, ready to tear the very delicate flesh that seemed to call to her.

"Göra det, jag vill du göra det.."

Anita said, though she'd never known or spoken Swedish in her life,

the scent Jennifer emitted making her slowly lose her mind and train of thought.

Jennifer's eyes lightened for a moment as a voice inside her head, she couldn't place whispered

~You must not hurt her~

but the moment soon passed and her eyes regained their dark redness as she sank her fangs deep into Anita's neck.

Anita moaned in ecstasy for she felt no pain and Jennifer bit down harder,

Sucking the blood into her mouth while Anita's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Jennifer felt elated as the blood coursed down her throat and into her body.

But something was pushing against her desire to feed.

Something she couldn't name.

She lifted her head, while her fangs were still extended,

And stared at the being she was holding with one arm.

Anita's eyesight had become blurry and as she looked upon Jennifer's face, she couldn't see the blood dripping down her mouth and chin, or the unnatural color of her eyes,

She only saw a blurred outline of Jennifer.

Jennifer spoke again in the language Anita couldn't understand and began to weep, her eyes lingering on Anita's now pale face.

"Jag är en Demon och du är en Angel…we kan inte samexistera, inte på detta sätt.."

Jennifer pressed her lips against Anita's once more then,

spelling out her fears and desires with each forceful kiss, while restricting her fangs from going towards Anita's neck,

and abruptly stopped,

removing her arm from Anita's body and disappearing into tiny red particles that flew around Anita as she fell, supporting her.

And once Anita had reached the floor, the particles dispersed through the front door,

just as they had come.

* * *

Anita closed her eyes,

fatigue tickling her insides and pressed a weak hand to her now aching neck.

She hadn't remembered the pain before but it had overwhelmed her suddenly, intense and agonizing.

Soon Anita's breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm as sleep drenched her in a dream, which began to change its shape.

And just outside she could hear a faint musical sound coming from her porch,

similar to that of a guitar.


End file.
